Wife
by kuroshinjubaozi
Summary: Masa lalunya yang membuatnya takut pada laki-laki. sampai entah bagaimana Luhan bisa menyukai Minseok karena perjodohan konyol ayahnya. a Xiuhan fic by Umin Baozi. Sumpah ini gak nyambung ama judul dan gak tau apa yang mau disampaikan. Mian.


Summary  
Hanya sebuah kisah rumah tangga kecil dengan liku-liku kehidupan dan masa lalu.

Bad summary  
Hahaha anyeong ini ff kedua ku setelah I'm black arcel. Fyuuh ff itu blum aku selesain tapi dah bikin yang lain ya. Ok gak usah basa basi. This is it, ff xiuhan by umin baozi.

Genre : hurt, romance  
Cast : xiuhan pair

Warning! GS Minseok  
Awas typo dimana" ^^

Happy Reading

Tik tik tik  
Suara ketikan terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, dengan interior yang didominasi oleh warna kuning dan coklat. Buku dan dokumen yang tertata rapi. Dibalik sebuah komputer, terdapat seorang namja. Wajahnya tirus dengan rahang tegas, matanya tajam seperti elang, kulisnya halus dan putih. Sempurna. Bak dewa dewa zaman romawi.

Tangannya tak henti menari diatas keyboard,mengetik ribuan kata dari dokumen. Sesekali menyesap kopi yang ada dimejanya. Tak lama bunyi deringan telepon terdengan. Sang namja mengangkat telepon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer kesayangannya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Suaranya terdengar santai tapi tegas.  
"Ne appa" hanya jawaban singkat, dan telpon pun ditutup.  
Namja itu kembali konsentrasi dengan komputernya, namun tak lama, namja itu membereskan mejanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya semula, mengambil jasnya lalu keluar dari ruangan besar dan nyamannya.

Krit  
Suara pintu terbuka.  
"Ada apa memanggilku appa?"  
"Duduklah Luhan" seorang ahjushi paruh baya yang disebut dengan appa mempersilahkan namja yang bernama luhan untuk duduk, senyumnya terus terpatri disana, tapi luhan? Hanya wajah datar saja yang tergambar.

Luhan duduk dengan gaya angkuhnya.  
"Appa ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari ini"  
"Hanya itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.  
Sang Appa tertawa renyah,anaknya ini sangat mirip dengan istrinya, tapi sayang istrinya saat ini sudah tiada.  
"Appa ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan rekan kerja Appa"  
Entah kenapa luhan seperti tau kemana arah pembicaraan appanya ini.  
"Oh Appa, jangan lagi"

Ya Appa luhan akan mengenalkan luhan dengan rekan kerjanya, tapi bukan untuk berbisnis, tapi melakukan perjodohan. Appanya sudah sering melakukan ini, tapi entah kenapa luhan masih senang untuk bermain main, luhan masih tak ingin membuat sebuah hubungan terlebih yang disebut rumah tangga.

"Luhan kau itu…."  
"Ya aku sudah hampir menginjak 29 tahun atau 30 tahun, tapi Appa…biarkan aku menentukan pilihanku sendiri" luhan jengah.

"Lalu sampai kapan?" Luhan memandang sang Appa bingung.  
"Sampai kapan Appa harus menunggu kau membawa calon menantu Appa?" Luhan mengusap wajahnya pelan. Memang benar luhan sudah mengatakan alasan ini lebih dari 1000x hanya untuk menghindari perjodohan Appanya.  
"Aku….akan bawa untuk Appa besok, calon menantu Appa"  
"Tidak" luhan memandang Appanya, apa maksudnya.  
"Appa sudah tak mau termakan omong kosongmu lagi, besok, besok, tapi kau tak pernah membawanya, kau harus datang malam ini atau kau akan Appa seret langsung kepelaminan"  
Kini bola mata luhan membulat sempurna. Ada apa dengan Appanya ini.

"Luhan, appa sudah tua, Appa tak mau jika mati sebelum menggendong seorang cucu, lagi, kau adalah putra satu-satunya Appa, jika bukan kau yang memberikan keturunan untuk melanjutkanku, siapa lagi?" Luhan menunduk, membenarkan kata ayahnya. Mungkin luhan memang harus berhenti bermain, ia harus mulai memikirkan masa depannya. Bukan hanya bermain main. Luhan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah Appa, aku akan datang"  
Lalu senyum indah tergambar dibibir Appanya

~umin baozi~  
Luhan sudah siap dengan jas warna merah maroonnya, dengan kemeja warna putihnya, menambah kesan tegas dan berwibawa.

Luhan keluar dari mobil mewahnya, bersama dengan sekretaris setianya. Appanya sudah menunggunya setengah jam yang lalu. Luhan masuk dengan santai, kedatangannya disambut oleh beberapa pelayan. Luhan langsung melenggang ketempat Appanya duduk saat dirinya menemukan Appanya duduk bersama dengan seorang ahjushi lain. Disana juga terlihat seorang yeoja, rambutnya panjang sepertinya sepinggang, luhan tidak tau pasti karena rambutnya dikepang.

Tapi sayang luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena yeoja itu membelakangi luhan. Luhan mulai melangkah, saat Appanya melihat luhan, ia melambaikan tangan.

"Anyeong haseyo" luhan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberik salam,kemudian berjaba tangan dengan ahjushi itu, lalu menulurkan tangannya pada yeoja disebelah. Yeoja itu hanya membungkukkan badannya, enggan menjaba tangannya.  
"Maaf" kata yeoja itu lirih. Luhan menarik lagi tangannya.  
"Xi luhan imnida" luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Kim minseok imnida" yeoja itu memperkenalkan.

Jadi, namanya adalah Kim Minseok. Sadar atau tidak,sebenarnya luhan selalu memperhatikan setiap calon yang Appanya kenalkan. Tapi sepertinya Minseok sama saja dengan yang lain, hanya saja dia sok tidak mau disentuh,paling diakhirnya dia yang agresif. Pikiran luhan mulai negatif.

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang, hanya pembicaraan ringan hinggan akhirnya mulai menuju ke pembicaraan utama.  
"Lalu bagaimana untuk acara pertunangannya" luhan tersedak menimannya, apa maksudnya, dia baru saja berkenalan lalu langsung bertunangan. Biasanya, calon Appa akan diperkenalkan atau didekatkan dengan luhan untuk satu bulan sebelum naik ke jenjang pertunangan. Tapi yang ini….

"Itu terserah kepada mereka berdua" Kim ahjushi menjawab sekenanya. "Bagaimana jika besok" luhan kembali tersedak saat Appanya mengusulkan.  
"Luhan kau tidak apa apa?" Xi ahjushi terus mengelus punggung anakanya, berharap memberikan perasaan lebih baik. Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil.

Kemudian keadaan kembali tenang.  
"Bagaimana jika, kami yang menentukan" minseok membuka suaranya, suara minseok sangat lembut, itu menurut luhan.  
"Terlalu cepat jika diputuskan besok, terlebih kami belum saling mengenal"  
"Memang benar" Xi ahjushi mengangguk "tapi aku sudah tidak percaya pada putraku ini, aku takut ia berbuat macam-macam seperti yang sudah lalu. Bahkan aku tadinya berniat langsung menikahkan kalian" kini bukan hanya luhan yang kaget. Minseok pun sama.

"Begini saja" Kim ahjushi sekarang membuka suaranya  
"Lebih baik dilakukan pertunangan saja seperti kata anda Tuan Xi. Kemudian untuk perkenalan, saya menyarankan Minseok untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadi bagi luhan. Agar memantaunya pun tak susah. Dan saya menyarankan untuk satu rumah dengan beda kamar"

"Perfect!" Belum berhenti kekagetan yang dialami minseok dan luhan. Xi ahjushi sudah memutuskan semuanya. "Luhan tidak ada bantahan untuk sekarang dan kau sudah berjanji"  
Ah rasanya luhan ingin mengulur waktu, jika saja luhan tidak menuruti kata ayahnya. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

~umin baozi~

Luhan pov

"Apa ini?" Aku mematung ketika mengetahui bahwa banyak koper di apartemenku hari ini, lalu apalagi ini, pelayan-pelayanku, kenapa tinggal 2 orang?  
Aku mendengar suara orang sedang menata sesuatu, dari kamar tamu. _Apakah itu minseok?_

Bingo  
Dan minseok keluar dari sana. Rambutnya sudah digerai sekarang, dan perkiraanku benar rambutnya sepinggang. Indah dan halus. Aku mengamati gerak geriknya, sepertinya dia tidak tau aku datang.

"Ekhem" aku berdehem, terlihat dia terlonjak kaget.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah pertunangan kita masih dilakukan dua hari lagi?" Tanyaku sinis.  
"Xi Ahjushi menyuruhku untuk memindahkan barang-barangku agar dihari pertunangan kita aku tak harus repot-repot mengurus perpindahan" jawabnya dengan senyum manis.  
"Pertunangan kita? Sepertinya kau berharap sekali" aku tetawa remeh padanya, aku yakin dia sama saja dengan yang lain.

Aku sudah menemui berbagai macam model wanita, tapi berakhir sama saja, mereka mau menikah denganku hanya karena aku terpandang, tampan, kaya. Hah aku mulai memuji diriku sendiri.  
"Ya aku memang berharap" jawabnya masih dengan senyuman manisnya. "Huh ternyata kau sama saja" aku tersenyum miring lalu meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kataku. Tapi kemudian aku berhenti sejenak "kau,,," tatapku dengan mengintimidasi "apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua pelayanku?"

"Aku tidak memecat mereka" jawabnya cepat, seperti tau arah pertanyaanku. "Xi ahjushi yang melakukannya. Pelayan yang tersisa hanya akan membantu bersih-bersih dan mencuci baju, sisanya aku yang mengerjakan"

Aku segera pergi meninggalkannya, tak peduli dengan jawabannya barusan. Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan tak lama ponselku berdering

_Appa_

"Appa, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Aku langsung menghujam pertanyaan padanya.  
"Melakukan apa?" Hah pak tua ini pura-pura tidak tau rupanya. "Appa jangan pura-pura tidak tau, apa maksud appa menyuruh wanita itu pindah saat ini, pertunangan bukankah akan dilaksanakan dua haru lagi? Lalu ada apa appa memecat pelayanku?"

Appa tertawa renyah disebrang sana, what?  
"Appa yakin kau sudah tau alasan kenapa Appa menyuruhnya pindah" baiklah aku skakmat "ya aku sudah tau, lalu untuk yang lainnya?"

"Minseok adalah gadis mandiri dia juga biasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah…."  
"Lalu kenapa tidak dijadikan pembantu saja dibandingkan istri"  
Aku memotong pernyataan Appa, aku sudah tau Appa akan menjawab seperti itu, sama seperti gadis-gadis sebelumnya.

"Luhan jaga bicaramu, Minseok itu berbeda!" Appa membentakku.  
Aku melepaskan dasi kemejaku lalu berbaring diatas kasur empukku "haaaaah, Appa, sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau kenalkan padaku, dan mereka semua sama, hanya ingin harta dan kepuasan"

"Minseok berbeda"  
"Ok baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa berbedanya ia dengan gadis-gadis yang sebelumnya Appa kenalkan, atau sampai mana persamaan itu akan terlihat" aku menyeringai, sedikit menantang Appa mungkin menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, Appa akan bertanggung jawab jika pada akhirnya kau akan bertekuk lutut padanya"  
Aku kembali menyeringai, baiklah mari kita lihat, sampai mana persamaan itu akan terlihat.

Luhan pov end

~umin baozi~

Matahari sudah mulai memunculkan tubuhnya, mulai menyinari makhluk bumi, menyalurkan kehangatannya. Didalam apartemen, terlihat minseok sudah siap dengan sarapannya setelah merapikan kamarnya,menyiapkan air hangat untuk luhan lalu menyiapkan baju yang akan dikenakan.

Luhan? Dia masih setia memejamkan matanya, masih enggan untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya, dan sadar bahwa mungkin ia akan mengalami mimpi buruk.

Tok tok tok  
Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar luhan, dirinya bersender di ambang pintu. Tapi sayangnya luhan tidak bergeming.

Tok tok tok  
Minseok kembali mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit lebih keras. Lagi, luhan tak bergeming.

_Baiklah_, batin Minseok.  
Dok dok dok  
Minseok menggedor pintu keras agar Luhan segera bangun. Dan Bingo, Luhan berhasil bangun tapi….

"SIAPA YANG MENGANGGU TIDURKU" Luhan berteriak sambil melemparkan selimutnya.  
"Bangunlah" suara itu, Minseok, dan Luhan tau itu. Luhan tidak segan melemparkan tatapan mematikannya karena telah menganggu tidurnya, pasalnya saat ini dirinya masih sangat mengantuk.

"Bangunlah, aku tau kau akan ada pertemuan dengan klien dua jam lagi" baiklah ingatkan Luhan bahwa hari ini Minseok resmi jadi sekretarisnya karena Appanya.  
"Aku sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu, juga pakaianmu. Setelah itu segeralah turun aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" lalu Minseok segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dengan mode marahnya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, _apa apaan gadis itu, belum bertunangan tapi sudah sok menjadi istri cih._

Luhan turun dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, jas hitam dengan kemeja abu-abu perak. Rambutnya yang hitam rapi serta dasi warna perak dengan corak garis. Membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Apakah ini baju yang disiapkan oleh Minseok? Tentu saja bukan.

Luhan itu sangat menjaga harga dirinya, dan ia tidak mau begitu saja mengenakan pakaian yang minseok siapkan, lagi pula menurutnya serela minseok tidak bagus.

Minseok menatap bingung pada pakaian yang Luhan kenakan.  
"Kau tidak mengenakan pakaian yang aku siapkan?"  
"Hah, aku tidak sudi memakai pakaian itu, lagi pula serelamu itu jelek" ucap Luhan sinis. Luhan tak mengindahkan tatapan kecewa Minseok dan langsung meninggalkan minseok yang masih terpaku.

"Tunggu, kau tak mau sarapan terlebih dahulu?"  
"Tak perlu aku bisa makan diluar" jawabnya ketus tanpa berbalik, tapi sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap minseok dengan wajah datarnya.  
"Kau…" tunjuk Luhan dengan tidak sopannya. "Kau jangan pernah sekali -kali seenaknya masuk kekamarku. Sok menyiapkan air hangat dan pakaian. Huh, dan juga, aku tak butuh kau buatkan sarapan" matanya melotot kejam kemudian segera beranjak pergi.

Minseok? Ia hanya menghela nafas, menghadapi Luhan memang tidak mudah. Walaupun pertunangan nanti bukan sepenuhnya keinginan Minseok, tapi setidaknya ia bisa membalas kebaikan Appanya. _Aku akan berusaha lebih keras._ Batinnya, dan segera membereskan meja makan lalu berangkat untuk pekerjaan barunya, yaitu sekretaris Luhan.

~umin baozi~

Entah kenapa Luhan muak dengan pesona Minseok. Minseok terus saja tersenyum bersikap sok ramah dengan yang lain. Minseok baru bekerja tapi sudah dapat bergaul dengan cepat. Luhan akui kinerja Minseok lebih bagus dari sekretarisnya sebelumnya. Minseok sangat pandai mengatur jadwal dan sangat rapi dengan pekerjaanya. Cara bicaranya yang santai, lembut tapi terkesan bijak membuat klien Luhan nyaman bersamanya.

Saat ini sudah jam istirahat, Luhan beranjak keluar untuk makan dengan siang dengan Appanya. Tentu saja, harus membawa Minseok. Saat keluar manik mata mereka bertemu, dan kali pertama Luhan beranggapan bahwa ia sedang melihat bidadari. Mata Minseok megitu indah berwarna biru seperti kristal es yang menyejukkan. Ada desiran aneh dalam dirinya, dan jantung sialan yang tiba-tiba bergerak cepat.

"Luhan?" Minseok mengitrupsi, membangunkan Luhan dari lamunan kekaguman Luhan akan Minsweok.  
"A-ah wae?" Luhan bertanya, entah kenapa ia merasa mungkin wajannya memerah.  
"Wae? Kau bertanya kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, karena kau keluar lalu terdiam saat melihatku"  
Ok damn Luhan apa yang kau lakukan, batin Luhan.

"A-ah, ne, Appa mengajak kita untuk makan siang bersama" wajahnya kembali datar.  
Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu mengekor Luhan yang sudah lebih dahulu beranjak.

Makan siang terlihat berjalan lancar, tak disangka bahwa Kim ahjushi pun ikut makan siang. Luhan yakin, Appanya akan membicarakan soal pertunangannya.

"Persiapan pertunangan sudah hampir 80%" ucap Xi ahjushi.  
BINGO  
Luhan benar.  
"Benarkah? Waah cepat sekali kau mempersiapkannya?" Jawan Kim ahjushi sambil tertawa renyah.  
"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu pertunangan mereka, aku bahkan sering berfikit kenapa tidak dinikahkan saja langsung" nafas Luhan dan Minseok tercekat. Luhan tak mengerti dengan Appanya saat ini, yang mau tunangan itu siapa kenapa Appanya yang sepertinya ngebet.

"Tidak baik jika langsung mengadakan pernikahan" Minseok membuka suara " pernikahan bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk dijalankan, pernikahan juga bukan seperti video game. Terlebih, saya maupun Luhan belum benar-benar menginginkannya" kali ini Luhan setuju dengan ucapan minseok.

Xi ahjushi tersenyum,tidak salah memang ia memilih minseok. Xi ahjushi kemudian menyikut Luhan. "Satu point, perbedaan terlihat pada minseok" Xi ahjushi berbisik nyaris tak terdengar oleh yang lain kecuali Luhan. Luhan terkejut mendengarnya,_gila, Appa masih mengingatnya._ Baiklah Luhan mengetahui bahwa Minseok berbeda dalam hal ini, jika dulu gadis-gadis akan langsung mengiyakan mempercepat pernikahan, tapi Minseok berbeda.

Sekali lagi manik mata mereka bertemu, dan sekali lagi Luhan terpesona. _Apakah aku merasakan yang namanya cinta?_ Luhan bertanya pada hatinya. Desiran itu kembali datang, membawa kupu kupu yang menggelitik dinperutnya. Menyenangkan, belum pernah Luhan merasakan hal seperti ini, merasa begitu menginginkan seseorang, memilikinya, melidunginya, serta mengormatinya. Akankah, Luhan benar benar luluh pada minseok?

Tbc

Ok, ceritanya klise sekali, alurnya seperti sudah terbaca, mungkin akan seperti yang reader sekalian kira tapi mungkin akan sedikit berbeda.

Plis RnR ya ^^ thank you readers,,,


End file.
